Seniors- PewdieCry
by MeaMewMeow
Summary: Its Crys senior year of high school and after being bullied for years he can't wait to leave that is until a new exchange student called Pewds shows up covered in mystery that makes Crys school days a lot more interesting.


Cry's POV:

It's the first day of the new semester. I'm finally a high school senior which makes me one step closer to getting out of this hell hole that people call school. Most kids here are really excited to be seniors because they get to do all sorts of cool things that we couldn't do before but not me I just want to grab my diploma and run , run as far away from this place and these people as I possibly can before I end up killing them all. To be completely honest with the world I hate this place, everyone here is either a complete ass hole or they are too frightened of what might happen to them if they disagree with the ass holes that they become ass holes too. I guess I'm part of that small minority that doesn't go along with the crowd and yes that would be why I get bullied constantly.

I guess it used to bother me quite a lot when I was younger being called gay or fat or ugly but as time went on I just got used to it the names and the beatings just seemed to be a part of my daily life. Of course the school never did anything about it, I sometimes used to think that the teachers in that place cared less about the school than the students so nothing ever changed and nothing ever will that's just a fact. It's also probably why the school is one of the worst in the state.

But today was a day to celebrate it was the beginning to an end and it was defiantly and end I was looking forward to. I practically ran down the stairs after forcing myself to wake up, it was especially hard since I was so used to sleeping in over the summer. I was running a little late so I didn't bother to stop for breakfast I just grabbed a hand full of Special K and left the house calling out a quick goodbye to my mom.

The walk to school seemed to take longer than it used to maybe because it was such a horrible thought to have to go back there, the summer had been a nice break from the constant abuse I usually get and it took every fibre of my being to force myself to go in instead of sitting at home and playing video games. I told myself that if I didn't go in I wouldn't pass my exams and if I didn't pass my exams I wouldn't get my diploma and if I didn't get my diploma then I wouldn't get into college and if I didn't get into college then I would end up stuck here with these idiots for another year until I passed my exams and got my diploma and left for college. That was enough to frighten me into going in. I walked in to the front entrance just as the warning bell telling us to get to class rang. My first lesson is english I already know what all my lessons are since I had studied my time table so I knew exactly what lesson I had and where it was, I didn't need another excuse to be bullied.

I made my way into the crowded hall to try and get to my familiar locker so that I could dump my stuff inside, as usual I was shoved past by just about everyone as I made my way through the crowd trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Just like normal I would apologise to everyone who would barge me even though it was them who should be apologising but I wanted to spare the fight that would come if I didn't so I did.

Eventually after walking the entire length of the hallway feeling like some kind of soccer ball being kicked around from person to person I reached my locker. I smiled when I opened it, I had redecorated the inside to make it my own little space it had all of my favourite things inside like video game characters, anime pictures and at the back there was a poster of Scott pilgrim. I had always liked that movie since it first came out I guess it was because I could relate to it. Not that I had had 7 evil ex's. I hadn't had any ex's hell I hadn't even had any kind of relationship but that didn't bother me to much I guess I just didn't meet the right person yet.

I stuffed my books into my locker and closed it up and made sure to lock it properly since people thought it was fun to try and break into my locker and steal my stuff I made sure that the padlock was defiantly locked before turning back down the hallway towards my English class.

One other thing I hated about the start of a new year was that we all got to pick our seats for our classes again. I didn't see why we couldn't just sit in alphabetical order and save everyone the hassle of trying to sit with their friends but no that would be way to convenient. Instead we had to go through the same process every year you would pick a partner and sit at a desk of two and that would be where you would sit for the remainder of the year. The trouble was that I never had anyone to partner with I was the freaky out casted 'fat ugly gay' kid that no one wanted to associate with so every class I would end up without a partner and I would be forced to sit alone for the year.

Of course as soon as I walked into the class room I saw that most people already had their seats I decided to sit in the back right corner as far away from most other people as I could be and rested my books on the table. I was really looking forward to this class I liked English it was probably my best subject other than art and I felt relaxed knowing that this was something that I was good at.

The class soon filled up and everyone had their seats of course I was alone but I was kinda glad that no one had sat next to me it meant that I could concentrate on the work at hand. After a few minutes of the class idly chatting about what a fun summer they had all had Mrs Hall our new teacher for this year walked into the room.

She walked straight to the front of the room completely ignoring the chattering class before her and began to scrawl her name across the board. Slowly she turned towards us and waited for the chattering to die down.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs Hall I'm sure that you already know that since I've had most of you in my class before. Welcome back I hope you all had a good summer and we all look forward to a fun year of English."

Everyone let out a little sigh when she said fun year of English but I could help but smile a little. I loved Mrs. Hall she is one of the few teachers here who really care about their job and who was genuinely nice. I had her last year and we had a pretty good relationship, she had helped me out a lot and made me gain an interest in English which I had never really had before.

"So if everyone could please open their books to page-"

She was cut off by the door to the class opening and a tall blond boy walking in looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm late I'm new and I got a bit lost" he said with a slight accent I couldn't tell where from but it was defiantly not American.

I couldn't help but take interest in this new student, I guess everyone was doing the same he was new and it was normal to be curious about him but I just couldn't stop staring at him. He just seemed so different from everyone else in the room. The way he held himself was so confident even though he had just walked in late he stood tall and proud, the complete opposite to me.

Mrs Hall quickly walked out from behind her desk and moved the new guy to the front of the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself then?" She said with a kindly smile.

"Okay..." He said looking a bit unsure. "Hi my name is Felix, but most people call me Pewds. I have just moved here from Sweden with my parents and that's all you really need to know about me." He said pulling a winning smile. I really couldn't get over how confident this guy was.

"Good, well welcome to English class. There is a spare seat in the back right corner next to Ryan why don't you go and sit down." She said guiding him to the back of the room.

It took me a while to catch what she had just said but then I realised this Pewds guy was going to be sitting next to me for the year. I didn't really know what to do in this situation no had ever sat next to me in class before it made me feel a little uneasy.

I watched as he walked across the room to where I was sitting. I quickly shuffled my books so that they were not spread right across the desk and made sure that I was not sitting on his side of the desk. It really was more much better to sit alone you have a lot more space. He came and sat in the seat next to me and I gave him a small smile. He gave me an awkward look back in return and turned himself away to look towards the front of the room.

I felt a little disheartened that he had rejected my friendly gesture but maybe he was just a bit shyer than he let on. So I decided that I would be brave and try to introduce myself.

"Hi my name is Cry, it's nice to meet you."

I got a small grunt in return clearly he was not going to be a talker. I turned myself back to the front of the room and tried to pay attention to what was going on when I noticed that Tom and Aaron were sniggering in the corner and pointing at me. Mrs Hall saw me looking over there and followed my gaze to see them laughing away.

"Something funny boys?" She asked clearly not happy that they were laughing in her class.

They exchanged a quick look at each other and Tom gave a little nod to Aaron.

"Well you see miss we just found it quite funny that you made the new guy sit next to Ryan." Tom started.

"Yeah we just thought that he should sit next to someone a little less gay." Aaron continued and they both burst into a fit of laughter.

My face went bright red, Mrs Hall looked at them with a very angry expression and asked them to stand outside and Felix just looked at me indifferently as if nothing had happened. At least that meant he wasn't completely repulsed by me. It wasn't even true I'm not gay it's just a rumour that got started when I started high school and it has stuck with me ever since.

I looked down at my desk as Mrs. Hall started the lesson I didn't really pay much attention to what she was saying, all I could concentrate on was what Pewds was doing beside me. I kept trying to glance at him from the corner of my eye so that he wouldn't catch me staring. He seemed like he was bored, he just sat with his head in his hands and let out a yawn every now and then, I guess that was probably him being arrogant and I didn't like it. I can't stand people who think they are too good to be there.

The lesson was about to come to a close when Mrs. Hall set us an assignment.

"So in your pairs that you are sitting in I want you to come up with your own ways to show me the basic story of Romeo and Juliet. It can be done using any method, you could write a report or perform a play or even write me a song. It's completely up to you what you do just as long as it has the basic story of Romeo and Juliet and you work together as a pair doing it."

I looked over at Pewds who was leaning back on his chair looking as though he couldn't care less about what Mrs Hall had assigned us with. I looked back towards the front of the class and Mrs Hall was writing up the deadlines for the project. It looked as though she was giving us two weeks to get it done which meant that I would have enough time to get everything done. Somehow I didn't think Pewds would want to get involved so I guess that it meant I would have to do this project alone. I couldn't blame him though I wouldn't want to work with me if I was him.

The bell rang signifying the end of class and I slowly started to pack up my things I liked to take my time to pack away because it meant that I didn't have wonder out into the hallways to be pushed around by everyone else in the rush to be first out of class.

I noticed that Pewds also took his time and eventually it was just us left in the class even Mrs Hall had left. Then to my surprise he spoke.

"So you're gay?" Pewds asked raising an eyebrow.

I turned a bright pink. This was so embarrassing. My chances of me and Pewds becoming friends just went to zero.

"Um no it's just something that got made up when we all started school here and it just sort of stuck." I said shyly trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Oh that sucks." He said looking a little awkward. Maybe he was expecting me to be gay or he didn't believe I wasn't but he just picked up his stuff and walked away leaving me in the empty classroom.

I picked up my stuff and began the lonely walk down the hallway to my next class to begin the torment of sitting on my own again. At least though I would have peace on my own and not to mention a lot more desk space.


End file.
